


Sleep In

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Domestic Mornings, M/M, they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Launchpad convinces Drake to sleep in.





	Sleep In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathishauntedbyhumans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/gifts).



> Whelp. This is my first ducktales fanfic. Hope y’all like it

“Launchpad.” Drake whispered into the dark room. The other man groaned as he pulled the blankets closer. Drake tried again, “You gotta get ready for work.”

 

“Don’t wanna.” Launchpad replied, turning around so he was facing Drake. He threw and arm over his boyfriend and pulled him closer, “Wanna stay in bed today.” 

 

Drake smiled and closed his eyes, still very much awake though. “Mr. McDuck is gonna fire you if you don’t get your lazy butt out of bed.” They both knew it was a lie. 

 

“Dewey will cover for me.” He replied confidently. “He’s my buddy.” They were silent for a few moments. Drake thought Launchpad might have fallen back asleep but he was proven wrong. “Besides, Mr. McD doesn’t really need me until the afternoon today. We can spend some more time in bed.” Launchpad pulled him closer and Drake finally surrendered. 

 

They wiggled around a bit until Drake’s head was comfortably on top of Launchpad’s chest. “Then a sleep in we shall have.” Drake whispered and his smile grew wide when he felt Launchpad kiss the top of his head. 

 

“Glad you see it my way.” He replied. 

 

The room was silent and as Drake was slowly falling back asleep he heard Launchpad whisper, “I love you.” 

 

Drake snuggled closer and smiled, whispering back, “Love you, too.” And they both drifted back off to sleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/Kudos feed my soul 💖💖


End file.
